videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Muppets Racing
Muppets Racing is a new Muppets videogame featuring... well, The Muppets! It involves the Muppets racing on tracks from their films, including some from the PS1 game Muppet RaceMania. It is for the PS3, Xbox360, 3DS and Wii U. Gameplay Like Mario Kart, but with customizable karts. Characters Starters: *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *Fozzie Bear *The Great Gonzo *Rizzo *Dr Bunsen Honeydew *Beaker *Walter *Dr Teeth *Elmo Street *Sam the Eagle Unlockable: *Animal *Pepe the Prawn *Scooter *Sweetums *Bug Adventures of Elmo In Grouchland *Robin *Crash and Bernstein *Amber O'Neill Puppet Game Show * Funella Furchester Furchester Hotel * Summer Penguin Babies 2018 *Mii U, and 3DS only *Avatar 360 only *Sackboy only Cups and Tracks Each cup has 4 tracks from each of the new, old and different Muppet movies, The Muppet Show, Crash and Bernstein, Sesame Street, and videogames A Muppet Christmas: Letters to Santa. The exception is the RaceMania cup with 6 tracks from the ps1 game Muppet RaceMania. Theatre Cup: #Muppet Theatre Muppet Show #Toxic Factory Monster Adventure #Reno Casino Muppets 2012 #Farmhouse Run Muppet Family Christmas Star Cup: #Party Cruise Party Cruise #The World In Which Kermit was Never Born A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie #Queen of Trash's Kingdom Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland #Temple of Pork Monster Adventure Chicken Cup: #Castle von Honeydew Monster Adventure #The Gulag Prison Most Wanted #Emerald City Muppets Wizard of Oz #Pigs In Space Muppet Show Rainbow Cup: #Crash's Arcade Rush and Bernstein #Escape Claws Monster Adventure #Sesame Sprint Street #Fireworks Parade Original RaceMania Cup: #Ghost Town Muppet Movie #Happiness Hotel Great Muppet Caper #Central Park Muppets Take Manhattan #Graveyard Muppets Christmas Carol #Treasure Island Treasure Island #Cape Doom From Space Battle Arenas: Game Arenas: *Muppet Labs Show *Central GrouchLand Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *For Peton's Sake Monster Adventure Racemania Arenas: *Laboratory From Space *Theatre Muppets Take Manhattan *Canyon Muppet Movie Powerups *Chicken: Fire the chicken and it will bounce off any walls till it explodes or someone gets hit *Fish: Same function as in Muppet RaceMania. *Bomb: This bomb will strike and explode a radius, sending any karts nearby into the air. *Penguin: Same function as in Muppet Race Mania. *Homing Firework: This firework seeks the closest racer and explodes on them. *Shock Note: This note of music shocks all racers in front of you, spinning them out. *Flying Banana Cream Pie: This pie seeks the leader of the pack and splats them. *Comet Boost: Same function as in Muppet Race Mania. *Police Siren: Activate this and all other racers will slow down, letting you pass easily. *Muppet Shield: This protects you from all hazards. However the effect is sadly, temporary. *Disco Ball: Like Dr Teeth's Special Move, when all racers stop and start dancing. Changes in the Muppet Race Mania Tracks & Arenas: *All the tracks and arenas are updated with a HD look, and now have up to 8 players. *The Muppet Movie's Track Town and Arena Canyon have their setting's changed to midday. *The setting for Cape Doom has changed to night, like in the film Muppets From Space. *The Laboratory battle arena now changes colour. *The Muppet Theatre track shares the Theatre arena music. *The music from the Muppet Labs Stunt Course is in the Muppet Labs Battle Arena Kart Parts Here are the customizable kart parts you can earn in Muppets Racing. You unlock a random one of the ones marked in italic for every 50 Muppet Coins you get. the ones marked with an asterisk change colours depending on who you select to play as. Bodies *Standard Kart* *Tan Studebaker *''Rainbow Studebaker'' *''Electric Mayhem Bus'' *80's Robot *''Steam Train*'' *''Swinetrek Kart'' *''Le Maximum'' *''Submarine*'' *''Chicken Trike'' *''Rainbow Standard Kart'' RaceMania Bodies *Racer* *Monster Truck* *Bubbler* *Cheese *Moon Buggy *''Bulldozer'' *''Dragster*'' *''Lovebug*'' *''HotRod*'' *''Sportster*'' *''Supercharger*'' *''HotDog'' *''Plane'' *''Dune Buggy*'' *''Kart*'' *''Water Buggy*'' *''Steamroller'' *''Speedster*'' *''Flamer*'' *''Trike*'' *''Dumper'' *''Mayhem Beetle*'' *''Taxi*'' *''Safety Car*'' *''Vintage Car*'' *''Pig Chief's Log Car'' *''Time Machine Car'' Wheels *Standard *Monster* *Roller *Slim *Cyber Slick* *''Sponge*'' *''Wood'' *''Stainless Steel'' *''Stone'' *''Cushion*'' *''Disco Ball'' *''Rainbow Standard'' Disney Infinity Support: The Electric Mayhem Bus, Swinetrek, and Le Maximum Power Discs unlock the Swinetrek, Le Maximum, and Electric Mayhem bodies early, respectively.Category:Racing Games Category:Games with Disney Infinity Support